Teach Me Hilary
by Hitomix
Summary: I'm tired raih. he just wont let me In" HIl Kai. Read you'll like it.


**O.k. Here a little one-shot songfic that's been in my notebook for months. When i listened to this i think of hilary and Kai. I don't own song or Hilary annd Kia but I do own the plot. And don't worry im typing the next chapter for The Island Now if i don't fall asleep it's 3:40 am so i probaly will.**

* * *

She was tired so tired. No matter how hard she tried ,she just couldn't do it. Once, he only said it once. _' I guest he thinks once is enough, hell if I thought once would be enough, but it's not, it's been 6 years and he only said it once_.' She sighed as she looked out the window. ' _where 21, yet he still keeps things bottled up. I mean hell , we lived together and he still does. Why, why, why won't you let me in'._

Her phone began to ring, stopping her from falling deeper into her thoughts.

"_hello"_

"_hi Hils, how you doing."_

" _Hey raih, I'm fine."_

"_You don't sound it."_

"…_."_

"_Kai again?"_

" _Huh…I'm tired raih no matter what I do he won't let me in…I'm just tired."_

Hilary didn't know that Kai was close by and could hear her conversation.

"_Raih, I know he loves me but still"_

"_he just needs someone to show him"_

" _You and I both know very well he won't come out and say it"_

" _yeah that's my cousin.. But maybe you should just tell him how you fe-"._

Hilary looked up to see Kai with the phone.

" _Mariah, Hilary will call you back."_

" _Oh, Kai, O.k., Oh and Rei told me what your going to do. Took long enough couz. Bye"_

Kai just sighs, 'Kon's a dead man when I get my hands on him' Kai thought as he grabbed Hilary a threw her over his shoulder and carried her to their room.

" Kai what the Hell are you doing" Hilary said from Kai's shoulder. Soon she found herself in their bedroom, an place gently on their bed.

"Kai"

He walked over to the CD player and put on a CD. He grabbed the remote the Cd player and walked back to the bed.

He pulled Hilary into his lap and pulled her close to him.

"Kai…What?"

"Just listen" He said as he pressed play on the Remote.

_I was told the true definition of a man was to never cry  
Work till you tired (yeah) got to provide (yeah)  
Always be the rock for my fam, protect them by all means  
(and give you the things that you need, baby)  
Our relationship is (suffering) trying to give you (what I never had)  
You say I don't know to love you baby  
Well I say show me the way  
I keep my feelings (deep inside I)  
Shadow them (with my pride eye)  
I'm trying desperately baby just work with me _

_[Chorus:__  
Teach me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, show me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, how to love _

I was always taught to be strong  
never let them think you care at all  
Let no one get close to me  
Before (you and me)  
I den' shared things with you girl about my past  
That I'd never tell to anyone else (no)  
Just keep it to myself, (yes)  
Girl I know I lack affection and expressing my feelings  
It took me a minute to come and admit this but  
See I'm really tryna (change now)  
Wanna love you better, (show me how)  
I'm trying desperately baby please work with me

_[CHORUS_

Ain't nobody ever took the time to try to teach me what (love was but you)  
And I ain't never trust anyone enough to let em tell me (what to do)  
Teach me how to really show it and show me how to really love you baby  
(Teach me please just show me yeah)  
'Cause I'm (willing)  
To let (go) of my (fears) girl I'm (serious)  
About (all that I've said)  
Girl I (wanna love you) with (all my heart)  
Baby show me where to start

_[CHORUS_

Girl just teach me how to love you better  
You know I wanna love you better girl 

The song ended and Hilary was trying to hold in her tears.

" Will you teach me Hilary"

"Hai"

"Good" Kai said before he closed the little gap between their lips.

**

* * *

R&R Plz I didn't stay up this late to not get one.**


End file.
